poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
X's Stand Up
They saw X got Cornered from Vile ghost Gumdramon: X! Then Vile ghost disappeared and X look down X: It's no use. I'll never be a hunter like Zero. Gumdramon: But X... That's not what you're supposed to be. You can't be like your style. You can only be you. Everybody believe in you as a Hunter. They just want to see what you'll do. And if anyone's saying they wants your friend better, it's because you haven't done much yet. That's all. An I know. Shoutmon: So stop being miserable and DO Something! X: I don't want to! Gumdramon: Fine! USApyon: Let's go, Gumdramon. Gumdramon: Of course. Why stick around if he's not even gonna try? They left, and then Vile ghost appeared Gumdramon: (imitated Clockwerk) The hesitate hunter will one day lose all his friends. Jibanyan: (Imitation Clockwerk) X the Weak... Komasan: (Imitation Clockwerk) Worried by a Ghost like me... Shoutmon: (Imitation Clockwerk) Oh, X the do nothing hunter... He look Angry X: Stop it! Whisper: (Imitation Clockwerk) Try and stop me! He destroyed the Ghost, then Gumdramon and his friends appeared Shoutmon: You did it! You have face your fears! Whisper: We know you can do it! Komasan: Great job, X! X: You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me... and help me see clearly. Zero.. wasn't so fortunate. Gumdramon: There you go again. X: I meant... Everyone here, and in city, wants me to become a thief. You guys, Axl, Rush and... Signa. You all want what's best for me. But Zero always have my back trying to learn about how to be brave. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and do it for Dr light. Shoutmon: Are you gonna say it, or do it! X: Wait and see. Then Rush appears Rush: X! Come quick! There's many ghost of Vile Huanted around the city! Everybody but Axl is in trouble. And now he needs your help. He ran off Rush: Well, look at him... He's very brave and finding his way for his friendship.. X; Come on. You're coming, too! They went off to the City Signa and Axlmgot Cornered from Vile ghost, and then X and his friends arrived Gumdramon: We're here! Axl: Where's X! X: I'm here. He approach Vile ghost and look brave X: Leave now! He disappeared Shoutmon: You did it! They are happy, he's back and they saw a heartless coming X: Are you with me? Gumdramon: We are ready to do it! They are fighting a giant Heartless and they defeated it Minutes later Shoutmon: X looks fine now. Rush: Of course. The city will not forget X's Courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him. X: Do you think your adventues will ever be over? Gumdramon: I don't think so... But I think, as long as our warrior, mystic and guardian stays with us... We'll have to keep fighting with our powers too. Rush: Well... The struggle never ends. That is the great of your Adventures. Damemon: Never ever? Signa: The Secret of victory.... is a strong heart. Now, leave then! You're right continues to do it! Shoutmon: Till we meet again, X. X: I hope that's soon. Gumdramon: We will. Bye! They left the city